Talk:Flamethrower (NOTD)/@comment-90.227.61.73-20130916162158
i have visited forum but i didnt see anything related, do you have a plan on rmking pyro? i mean mob con (old one) wasnt good and there was no need to pick him (a bit like the new one still althought its a lot better) i thought so and hoped so cuz pyro flamer seems like a nice and fun to play class. i love order flamer, to bad in ac and surv you have no room for a class like pyro flamers role as close combat dps, it is to risky to deal dmg to bosses since you arent very tanky without armor or order tanking abbilities, also you dont deal more dmg than mms. just go through abbilities helium 3 flamer: you are not a tank so getting close to a lot of units and bosses isnt worth the risk or the dmg taken, it also reduces its effectiveness with the increased range if you dont have 3 fmj and finally the only 30 % dmg 3 increased range and 10 dmg over time makes this skill pretty un-useful and your team wont think LETS GET A PYRO FOR THE IMPROVED FLAMERWEAPON! no it more seems like when who ever made pyro tree didnt come up with some replace able abblity they gave him this burst fire: the 40 % more vs light is very unneccesary, 150 dmg basicly already kills most light units. if the energy cost was like 10 and the range was 10 i would be like ok... but 18 cost for 150 dmg at such a close range isnt worth it, ok its nice that you basicly can instantly deal about 1500 dmg using all your energy since it has no cooldown but a mm deals that dmg on one osok BURN!: takes 4 sec to get full 200 dmg per sec, also 9 range wich isnt to bad compared to burst fire, but you often has to cancel it shortly after since most bosses have some kind of mechanic or the current way of fighting bosses isnt fit for its effect, making this abbility less suited for notd overall, also if team doesnt keep mobs and stuff of your back you will have to stop channel this and kill them FRENZY: this abbility at first thought seems lovely, but if you first of all think what it takes to get it at high stacks and how it works with rest of skill set its not that usefull, think about it when will you be able to kill 30 units and have use for this? after killing the 30 units you already killed them, and you almost never will be able to get this to 30 stacks fighting a boss. if the stacks lasted like 2 min (i dont know this might be to unbalanced) it would be great cuz then you can be permanently under its effect if used properly and most effectivly INFERNO:basicly as far i´ve seen ppl use it, one of or the worst ultimate( teir 3) in notd, compared to anyclass and anystory line. it has very low synergy with anything, the dmg isnt instant and its a abbility wich you as no mather what you can get at lvl 9 or more, it doesnt affect all caught up only the 6 first targets and since it takes 5 sec for its pretty low dmg to get dealt it doesnt work as a aoe affect abbility either, can someone plz tell me when, why and how i shouldnt change my mind about this being worthless. i am pretty adicted to night of the dead and flamer is my favorite class, i know you shouldnt come here for suggestions, and you problary think LIKE YOU CAN MAKE A BETTER GAME? but i have to both give players curious about pyro to not play it if youre team needs something else and cant afford throwing away a class a warning and also in over-all tell that this is problary the most underpowered and least u Admin Note: Merged both comments into one. Remember that using the edit button to edit your comment rather than creating a new one about the same topic prevents comment section clutter. se full class, its abbillty kit and play style doesnt make sense at all, they dont synergy with each other, i think the creator of pyro teir had the -high risk of getting close and dealing high as high reward if not taking dmg or getting agro obviusly the case is, risk taking lots of dmg, die or be in danger to deal an ok amount of dmg enough for not being replaced by another class the next time. remember that i still like notd and i would without doubt say its the ebst sc2 arcade game and i can see a future as great as dotas in wc3, its just a bit of unbalance, and its very obvious in flamers case since order flamer can serve tank role, some other usefull effects like stun and slow and can basicly do the current pyros role at the same time, i just wanna tell you facts and hope some one ads disscution for ideas for rmk. KEEP THE GAME UP ITS GREAT! (still)